Drill rigs are commonly used for a variety of well boring operations. The drill rig supports the primary equipment used during drilling operations. Common components include but are not limited to the derrick or mast, draw works, a rotary table, dog house, and driller's cabin. Drill rigs are commonly transported to the well site and assembled on location. To provide the desired operational height for the drill string and other components, the skids which provide the base or foundation of the rig are commonly multi-tiered.
Although various approaches have been used to achieve a stacked box arrangement of the skids, currently available designs require movement of a box structure onto the base skid using a crane. Alternatively, some designs utilize a scissors jack arrangement to lift a base platform from a lower position to an upper position. Each of the designs requires extra equipment for transportation to the drill site
A drill rig configured such that the box structures are nested over or within one another would reduce transportation costs and improve safety during the assembly of the drill rig. Further, the additional incorporation of necessary hydraulic components into the box structures would provide further efficiencies to the overall operation thereby reducing costs.